Blood limits
Blah blah blah Known blood limits Sophie Atley *accelerated perception *augmented acrobatic abilities *super strength; "Queen of the Fist" *molecular healing and accelerated cellular regeneration *allevation of devil coal's side effects Orion Howell *accelerated perception *augmented acrobatic abilities *pyrokinesis; "Dragon Breath" *Sharingan Theo Colliver *accelerated perception *augmented acrobatic abilities *super speed; "The Fasted Man Alive" * rapid cell regeneration Ziggy Knieves * shadow manipulation - given certain light conditions, Loren can manipulate shadows. When control is established by using a bit of concentration, visualization and willpower, the shadows can mirror his movements. He can use his own shadow which can serve as an extension of his own limbs or, merge with the shadows of other people or objects to perform a kind of puppetry. His shadow must extend first and mingle with that of his target's to achieve this. Maeve Darnell * Natalia possesses no powers of her own. What she does have, however, is the ability to enhance the abilities of others. Natalia requires physical contact with the subject to augment their powers, though the enhancement will linger on for a time afterwards, usually staying for double the length of time that Natalia was in physical contact with the person. Natalia can only enhance blood limits due to Devil's Coal. She cannot boost, for example, someone's ability with a cybernetic limb or mechanical upgrades, but her power doesn't distinguish between those born with their abilities, or those who receive them as a result of say, a radiation accident, or those who practice magic. How this enhancement works, exactly, is currently unknown. There are two main bodies of thought on how Natalia enhances powers: the first is of the mind that she unlocks mental inhibitors in the brain that keep mutants and meta-humans from accessing their true latent ability, while the second maintains that she leaves the mind intact but instead temporarily re-writes the genome of the organism she is in contact with in order to enhance their abilities. Whether either group is right, or neither, is also unknown. Natalia herself has no idea how her power enhancement works or how her physiology functions. Micah Kai Micah has the unfortunate "condition" of being able to control water. What would he ever do with his life that he can easily move any liquid that contains H20 in it with the swing his finger? How devastated he must have felt when he could manipulate the shape of water, lifting it up into the air. Ah, yes poor Theodore having such a condition where he is able to extract water, fling it about and send it off somewhere else. How unfortunate, indeed. So it was a good thing when Micah discovered he could do much more than manipulate water. Under the effects of Devil's Coal, Micah is able to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be manipulated, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range. When the effects begin to wear off, he enters a jelly-like state, slowly becoming more and more human. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurised water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage,19 able to fire it from both hands. A supplementary usage of his techniques is the ability to gather information via water such as rain, seen when he learned about the Fourth Shinobi World War after his imprisonment. Despite having practised his skills for years, Theo never been able to actually create water like some sort of magician. He can only manipulate the water around him. Of course, if he was really desperate he would extract a minimum amount of water from his own body to use in a dangerous situation. Of course, he could also use another being instead of himself but,'' who would ever do such a thing? Certainly ''not honest, kind and innocent Theo.